Sassy Seagulls
by animeduchess14
Summary: After many years of being alone at sea, Peter Kirkland has given up on ever finding someone who would love him again, until he managed to get into the Nordic family, where everything changes his life, for better or for worse.


**Sassy Seagulls: A Short Sealand Story**

The days were long, tiring, and completely a waste of my time. What was the point of going to the same setting every single say for more than sixty years? There is no point, yet here I am, watching the salty waves crash against the bottom of my land. Well- not necessarily land, but I'll get to that later on. Something has been bugging me for a while now, that I might have to go check out for myself.

_Why has no one come back for me yet?_

I'm not the only person at this "land", thank god. I have my twin sibling, Penelope. We may look identical, but personality wise – haha no. She's bipolar and much preppier than I. Anyways, what was I even thinking about- oh yeah. . . I'm bloody ready to go back home. Stuck out at sea can be peaceful, but not with the same person for sixty plus years, no offense Penny.

I can remember the day that Arthur promised he would come back . . . it was summer and very humid out. Penelope was in a cute orange-crème colored sundress with pigtails that Alice did earlier that day. My younger self was in the usual garb I wore, sailor outfit, and a big smile on my face.

Something was wrong though when Alice didn't show up to wake me up that morning. Next thing I knew, Arthur had rented a boat out back to Sealand, and the last words he had said were that he would see us soon.

Soon my arse.

Without realizing it, Penelope had rushed over to me. That alone was odd since we haven't talked in a couple days.

"Peter! Peter! Look I got a letter!"

She handed it to me to read, which I curiously looked at. Who knew all those reading lessons Arthur gave me would end up being beneficial.

'Dear Fort Roughs, it is to our interest that we purchased your land, due to the good fishing waters that border around it. Your new guardian will arrive on the third of March.'

I looked up at Penny with a confused look, raising a brow, "Where did you even get this, we're out at sea-"

"A seagull gave it to me!" She puffed her cheeks out, crossing her arms, and then looked back at me, somewhat concerned, "Does this mean that big brother isn't coming back for us?"

"Penelope, honestly what makes you think he would come back for us," I sneered, standing with the letter in hand, "Wait . . . what's the date anyways?"

"March second!"

I immediately face palmed. Of course she would pick the day before to give me the news. With a heavy sigh, I went to the small cabin to begin packing. Who knows, maybe this guardian will actually choose not to abandon us.

After both of us had packed our belongings, which weren't much in the first place, we both laid on the small worn-out cot, a blanket both over us, Penny playing with my hair.

"I wonder if the guardian is like us, you know immortal-"

"Possible that they could be," half-smiling, I gently pecked her forehead, ". . . get some sleep, okay?"

With a curt nod, Penny hugged me close, and buried her face in my chest, just like she does every night, and slowly fell asleep, leaving the cabin in total silence. As the older brother (five minutes, still older!), I felt the need to be protective over Penny. We've been through this isolation from our family together. Granted, we do get in fights, but we easily get over them.

The night was long and cold, like most were. Penelope slept peacefully beside me, whereas I just couldn't manage to get any sleep. The thought of a new guardian scared me. Hardly anyone knew about our fort, and I certainly did not put us up for sale. Was this Arthurs way of saying he moved on with some other kids? While I was contemplating all of this and trying to figure out everyone's motives, I found that it was already morning, Penny shifting around slightly.

As tired as I suddenly just felt, I felt a sudden rush of anxiety. Penny sat up, yawning meanwhile, already fine with the fact that we would be leaving our home for god knows how long.

"I'm hungry Peter."

"You just woke up, twat," I ruffled her hair a bit, going to the small kitchen and put on a kettle for tea.

Penny rubbed her eyes, and waddled over to the cabin door, opening it, squeaking, "P-PETER-"

Blinking a few times, I went over to her to see what the matter was. That was the moment when I backed up a bit. A tall, sandy-blonde stood at the door, wearing a long cobalt-blue tailored jacket. He had a curious, yet tired look, looking at both of us quietly.

"Sealand, 'm your new guardian, Sweden."

I looked at Penny, who stared at the giant.

_What the hell was a 'Sweden'?!_

"Oh, uh, e-ello. I'm Penelope, that's Peter, my twin-"

Again I face palmed. Obviously we were twins Penelope; I swear, she got that blondeness from brother Alfie.

"You two live here by yourselves?" The giant slowly came in, taking his tall, black leather boots off before coming in to investigate our tiny cabin.

"For sixty some years, yeah," I added quickly, taking off the kettle and began to make tea, leaving Penny to first ask the questions and learn more about this 'Sweden" guy. He had kind of a creepy, weird glare, but I don't think the guy meant any harm. I didn't see any weapons on him anyways. I decided to listen into their conversation, curious now.

"So what's your name, mister?"

"Berwald."

"Can I call you Ber Ber?"

"No-"

"Why not-" Penny started to poke his arm, her curious side getting the best of her.

He sighed quietly, mumbling something about a 'Dane'? I'm not really what he said, since the guy seems to mumble an awful lot. More than Scottie even.

"Ber Ber, do you know Arthur?"

The Scandinavian's eye twitched slightly, but he nodded a bit, "Ja. England, with the 'magical friends' and brushy brows."

Both of us immediately covered our eyebrows. Of course he would pick the one thing we share in common with our elder brother to point out. I hate the fact that I even look like him. Penelope was the first to uncover her famous brows, pouting childishly, as usual.

"Magic is real Ber Ber! You just gotta believe!"

His eyes then had a playful gleam to them. "Oh I believe. My brother, Lukas, has magical friends."

I could feel my mouth open slightly, a bit in awe. Were there seriously other people that knew of unicorns and fairies and all those sorts of things?! Maybe my family isn't complete bonkers. Pah, who am I kidding, my family is a strange one.

"You have brothers, Ber Ber?" Penelope leaned in closer to him, her full attention on the Swede now.

". . ."

His response felt . . . cold. Maybe this guy had brother problems too. Then again, I remember Scottie and Liam talking about how it's rare that us Kirklands even get along at some points. So maybe this guy is more than he really seems, like . . . a book. Yeah – a book. Alice always used to say you should never judge a book by its cover, so I guess I'll give this guy a shot, I mean I never really had a father figure before. I just hope he's at least nice to Penelope.

Within a few days of settling into or new home, I instantly missed the sea. I could tell Penelope did too. Though, both of us didn't inform the giant of that. Oddly, it was always quiet here, like no one even lived in this huge cabin out in the middle of nowhere. I don't blame them, it feels like we are gonna be stuck here for a while, so I need to make the best of the situation. I need to learn more about Berwald's family. I have to get him to trust me somehow. Or. . .does he already trust me? He probably doesn't since we just met three days ago.

Penelope seemed to love the new attention she was getting. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but the attention actually is really nice . . . compared to being lonely I mean. The bad thing is some lady comes over now and we have to start homeschool. I hadn't been in school in sixty years – why would I start now is beyond me, but I did as I was asked to do, mainly because I wanted to seem smarter than Penelope (even though that's really obvious-).

Berwald gave us a few rules before entering the house for the first time. He said to never go to his workshop, unless it was an emergency. Also to never steal. I don't know why we would steal, but alright. The giant also said to never use the telephone. I wonder why. Maybe his boss is angry at him or something.

But that changed when the telephone went off in the kitchen. He never said anything about answering for him, just using it. Just as I said hello, my ears were bombarded with the drunken rants of some man, then a few mumbles from another person, and then an apology. If this is some sort of joke. . they really got me confused.

"Who is this-"

The quiet, hushed voice spoke once again. It was as if I could feel the cold in his sentence.

"Lukas. And Mathias."

Wait a second, didn't Ber say he had a brother named Lukas-

"Do you know Ber Ber-"

"Penelope its Ber, not just BerBer, jeez."

Both voices on the other line seemed to chatter, then a smacking noise was heard, along with a cry of pain.

"Ber. .Ber? You mean Berwald?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, as if the person was asking a dumb question about her weird pet name to our new parental figure.

"Yes! The tall one with the glasses – smells like wood."

I looked at Penelope with a look of honest concern. Sometimes, she worried me. Well, more than sometimes.

"Ah, ja . . . our brother. May you get him for me please-"

"BROTHER?!"

Finally our chance to learn more about this guy! He was shrouded in mystery; I'm surprised he was telling us the truth when he said his name was actually Berwald.

"Wait, tell us more about him first-"

"Like what? He's an ex-Viking, likes building shit, I mean the guy is pretty boring-"

Penny and I both looked at each other. What the hell is a 'Viking'? I regret not paying attention in school now when I was offered history lessons with Arthur.

"Uhm, okay I'll go get him."

I slowly left with the cordless telephone, knocking on the "ex-Viking's" bedroom door. Never been to this part of the house yet, seems bigger than I originally thought. . .I wonder if he built this place himself, that would be really impressive.

After a few moments of silence, the door opened, Berwald staring at the phone, then taking it quickly from me, closing the door.

Crap, I'm probably in trouble now. And it wasn't even worth it really.

Backing away from the door, I slowly went back to the kitchen, finding Penelope snoozing on the kitchen floor. Honestly, of all places to take a nap, why pick the damn kitchen floor. I swear, she will get trampled on by the giant this way. That would be kind of funny actually- but I would feel bad for Penny later, oh well. For now, it's best to find a hiding spot while the Swede talks with his weird brothers. Maybe he's so distant because his family is weird . . . nah, that can't be it. I'm not that silent and my family is extra weird.

It took a couple minutes for the sandy-blonde to find me in my room. Of course I would play the innocent card on him- hopefully it would work on him like it did with the nannies a long time ago. Feeling a small tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see his stare. God, that was really creepy, I still cant get used to that.

"What did I say about phones, Peter."

"You never said anything about answering it for you."

I could see his eye twitch slightly.

_Oh god, this is it. This is the end of my life isn't it- _

I felt a gentle pat on my head to my surprise instead of a smack, that's new.

"Very well, get washed up for dinner."

I slowly stood, hearing the cracks in my back, damn I'm getting old. Going to the restroom, I washed my hands with a small sigh. If this is going to be how I spend the rest of my life, please save me Arthur, nothing could be more boring than _this_.

As I was going back to the dining room, I saw Berwald pick up Penny gently, cradling her.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; this guy has a soft side? Huh, maybe it was the dumb pet name that got to him. Hiding behind the wall, I watched the Swede gently wake my twin up and helped her wash her hands, putting her in a chair that was in the dining room, his hand petting her head lovingly.

Now I get it. He favors Penny over I. This is why I hate her cute side, it always fools everyone.

Taking my seat across from the stupid brat, I noticed the extra chairs, three to be exact. Penny beat me to the question, her eyes looking up at Berwald.

"Why are there extra chairs?"

"My brothers are coming by."

Penelope and I looked at each other. What if the brothers were reaaaaally boring, like more boring than him. Ugh, this is going to be a nightmare, I can see the awkwardness happening already. Once the doorbell was rung fifteen minutes later, I gulped.

That insanely loud voice was heard again, along with that one quiet monotone voice, as well as a new one. Huh, he has three brothers, I wonder if he's the eldest. But he looks so young, personifications are so confusing to me.

"HEY- ITS THOSE KIDS NORGE- LOOK-"

"Ja, I see them."

"Kids, what kids-"

Right before my eyes I saw a guy with gravity-defying hair with a bright smile on his face standing next to a blonde with an interesting cross-clip pinning his hair back, a teenager beside him with icy blue eyes and almost white hair. What an interesting bunch of personifications. They look nothing alike though.

Penny hugged her stuffed animal kitty close, looking at them innocently.

Dammit she's already winning them over, this is so not fair.

"Peter, and Penelope, these are my brothers: Mathias, Lukas, and Emil."

Each looked at us curiously before sitting down, Emil sitting beside me with a bird of some sort, it looked like a puffin, but I could be wrong, I'm used to seagulls.

Dinner was. . .loud. Thanks to Mathias, or "Den". Berwald seemed to dislike his loudness, but he seemed like a nice guy, drinks weird smelling stuff though. Lukas though was pretty quiet, listening to Penny talk the whole time. Meanwhile, I listened to Emil and Berwald talk about a guy named "Tino"? Yet another weird European name. Berwald seemed fond of the guy, Emil suggesting that the five of them meet up some time, the others agreeing. Once I was questioned by Emil about myself, I finally looked up at him.

His eyes were so. . pretty.

That sounds really weird, but it's true, I've never seen anything like it.

"Oh uhm. . I like sailing. . and reading."

"Reading? I have a lot of books, if you're interested to come by sometime to Norge's."

I slowly nodded, rubbing my arm.

That was always my habit; I would always rub my arm if I get that awkward, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it when people asked about me; I never know what to say.

Once was dinner was over, we retired to the large living room, the elders looking through old photos, Penelope and I playing with the toys we brought. She brought her stuffed animal, blanket, and those old dolls that Alice gave her. I only had my toy boat, and a few toy soldiers, and of course Mister Buns, my stuffed animal, but only Arthur and I know about that.

Penny tried to put her stupid dolls in my toy boat, which made me very annoyed. Something clicked, and I hit her arm. Of course, she would hit back, and soon we were fighting, the brothers looking at us, not seeming to make any move to stop us. I can't remember the last fight we had, but I ended up with a couple scratches.

Berwald pulled us apart, Penelope huffing.

"No fighting, you two."

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!"

"Whoa twin telepathy-"

The both of us crossed our arms. I hate it when she does exactly what I do, it's beyond annoying.

"It doesn't matter who started it, end it now," Berwald let us go, Penelope throwing a doll at me.

"Ow-"

"Penny, no throwing," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe they need some time apart Berwald, Penny is welcome to stay with me," Lukas offered.

Ugh her stupid cute trick worked already on Lukas, I knew she would be his favorite already, just like she was with our elder siblings.

"I wanna stay with uncle Lukas-"

I stared.

_Uncle Lukas, who is she trying to kid?!_

"Alright, pack an overnight bag, you can spend the night with Lukas."

Slowly, I picked up my toys, rubbing an eye. Not even a week here and I'm already going to be forgotten, I can see it now.

"Peter, are you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Emil.

Without any verbal response, I slowly nodded, going to my room before anyone could see me tear up. I hate it when I start to cry, I try not to. . I'm just really sensitive. The voices were loud enough that I could hear the brothers talking still.

"Is Peter alright, he seems. .down."

"I'm sure he's just getting used to things, Emil. After all, we are practically strangers to them, it's natural for him to feel uncomfortable probably."

That damn Lukas guy is smart. Of course I feel uncomfortable; I just want my old family back. I don't want fake smiles and promises of affection, only to be forgotten later on. No, I cannot let that happen again. . . I can't take rejection. It's all I have felt for the majority of my life, I want a break from it.

Days passed slowly, and I kept my distance from Penelope and Berwald. I think they were starting to notice to, because the giant actually tried to talk to me. I however, shunned him. This greatly annoyed Penelope, which was the purpose of giving the cold shoulder in the first place. She hates not being the center of attention 24/7, it's disturbing. I was rather surprised when I was handed the phone from Berwald.

"Peter? Its Emil, I wanted to ask how you were doing?"

Okay this is weird, he actually sounds like he cares about me.

Slowly leaving the room, I began talking quietly about how I felt about Penny and the new house, I don't know why on God's green Earth I would tell him of all people, it just. .kind of came out. I told him about my fear of rejection thanks to Arthur, and how I didn't want to be forgotten again, and within a couple minutes of ranting I found myself crying again.

Yet. . .Emil didn't hang up. No, he listened to my pathetic feelings.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you I just. .don't have anyone to talk to. ."

"How about you come over to my place, hm? I'll pick you up in an hour."

I hesitantly agreed, giving the phone back to Berwald after the tear marks were gone from my face. I told him Emil was picking me up soon, which didn't seem to surprise him. I don't know why Emil didn't side with Penny in the first place. She's the perfect everything I'm not. I'm just the boy who likes to sail and read, and talk to seagulls because I have no clue how to make friends. Yes, I'm the definition of pathetic.

When Emil came, he picked me up in a hug, which totally caught me off guard, but I slowly hugged his neck, burying my face in his neck as we left to his place. Now was not the time to be clingy, but I couldn't help it, I craved human interaction. I started relax when he rubbed my back soothingly as we entered his house, which oddly smelled like licorice, of all things.

"Everything is going to be okay Peter; you'll never be forgotten, okay?" He sat on the couch, brushing some hair out of my face.

_It felt so nice to be told that I would be remembered by someone. _

I rubbed my nose, slowly letting go of his neck, looking up him barely.

Those eyes were looking at me again, it felt so reassuring, like he truly did care, even though we hadn't even known each other that much.

Emil smiled gently at me, "Feel better now?"

Weirdly, I did, so I nodded, thanking him quietly, resting against him again. He must understand my need for interaction. To feel the warmth of another, it's a feeling that gets overlooked often, but is one of the greatest. To feel safe, that's what it felt to me. I haven't had a feeling like that in a long time, just annoyance and confusion, along with awkwardness.

I came up with the courage to ask him my burning question:

"Why do you care about me?"

He raised a brow for a second before answering, "Because, you're my nephew, and everyone deserves to feel loved and cared for. You especially, Peter. I couldn't imagine being on my own for so long without my brothers. So in a way, I feel we have our similarities."

"Similarities?"

How was I like this guy at all, besides the part about liking reading, I mean. .he's got so much more going for himself, the fact that he's actually recognized as a country, and he probably has friends and stuff like that.

"Yes, similarities. I was shy as a kid too. And I was abandoned for a while."

Oh. .I was not expecting that.

"I guess I can also see why you would be hesitant to talk to me, since you don't know me that well. But, I'd like to change that, if that's alright with you."

I nodded slowly, liking the idea of getting away from my new house. Plus this could be an opportunity to learn more about Berwald, my mysterious caretaker, who probably hasn't said more than a few sentences to me.

"You see, Lukas, Den, and Sve were really close together as kids. Ber has always been the quiet type, but he's a sweet guy once you get to know him. Anyways, Lukas found me in a cave when I was young, that's how I became part of the family. Since then, I've been in possession in between Den and Lukas, mainly Den for a while, and now I'm my own republic, it just takes some time to be recognized, and you are fairly young for a personification."

So that was his story. . .and now we know each other a bit more, which gives me sense of relief in a way, since I hardly let anyone in on my feelings. For now, I will just rest here with Emil until he has something pop up. It's good to have affection again.


End file.
